


Fictober MCM

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, MenChara - Freeform, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Resumen:Serie de drabbles para el fictober de menma y Charasuke de los retos de la página charamen/menchara is love :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo las historias es mías

Día 1: Ninja

Otra vez Charasuke estaba sentado en el puente donde se reunía el equipo siete. Era tarde y el sol pronto terminaría de ocultarse. Su mirada estaba en el caudal del río bajo sus pies. Una gota de color escarlata cayó hacia el agua cristalina. Se transformó en apenas en un hilillo de color carmín fusionándose con el río, viajando lejos de él. La mano blanquecina dejó caer otras pequeñas gotas similares a la primera. Mas su dueño no estaba preocupado por ellas. Sólo mantenía su mirada en el horizonte. Estaba serio. Cosa inusual en alguien como él. El menor de los Uchiha siempre había sido sumamente alegre y enérgico. Por ello a Menma lo extrañó lo suficiente como para acercarse a hablarle.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó con un tono monocorde. Lo más extraño era que esa pregunta no fue hecha por Menma.

―Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti ―respondió Uzumaki notando su mano herida―. ¿Qué le sucedió a tu mano? ―interrogó intentando sujetar su muñeca para ver mejor la herida.

―Nada de importancia ―contestó de forma arisca apartando su mano antes de ser tocado por el otro.

―Oye, ¿qué demonios te está sucediendo? ―cuestionó el joven de ojos azules mirándolo con seriedad―. Tú no eres así ―señaló sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

―Tú eres un buen ninja, quizás puedas responderme ―dijo calmadamente mientras sujetaba su mano herida con la que aún conservaba sana.

―Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar sabes que lo haré, somos compañeros, ¿no? ―respondió Menma cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Qué es un ninja? ―inquirió mirándolo fijamente. Sus oscuros ojos lo miraban con tal atención que sentía como si estuvieran hurgando en su alma.

―No entiendo ―susurró genuinamente confundido―. ¿Eso te molesta? Somos ninjas desde que nos graduamos de la academia. Manejamos ninjutsu y servimos a nuestra aldea como shinobis ―enumeró a modo de respuesta.

―¿Y si desobedecemos una orden somos escoria? ¿Aun si esa orden va contra nuestros principios o moral?

La voz de Charasuke sonaba fría y distante. Su mirada se tornó vacía mientras era acompañada por aquella mueca que fungía como una sonrisa. Una carente de alegría alguna. Una mera imitación de un sentimiento ausente, pero que pretendía mostrar para ocultar su tristeza. Menma no estaba seguro la razón de eso y por un momento sintió miedo. Uno causado por las posibles consecuencias de atreverse a indagar aún más.

―Quienes desobedecen las órdenes directas son traidores y reciben duros castigos ―recitó el jinchuriki.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos, pero no se atrevían a romperlo. Uzumaki podría haber dicho sus pensamientos, pero temió la respuesta. Charasuke calló por temor a las consecuencias. ¿Cómo sería visto por Menma? Si le decía la verdad acerca de lo sucedido. Temió perderle. Ser rechazado por él como lo fue por su propia familia. Tarde o temprano se enteraría. Los rumores corrían demasiado deprisa para su gusto. Tras una corta meditación se decidió a hablar. Sólo le quedaba esperar el desprecio de su mejor amigo.

―¿Incluso si debes asesinar niños de no más de siete años de edad? ―preguntó con el rostro contorsionado expresando el sufrimiento en su ser.

El portador del Kyubi abrió los ojos impresionado. Se había enterado de una misión de asesinato secreta asignada a shinobis cuyos nombres estuvieron ocultos. Jamás imaginó que se lo habían encargado a Uchiha. Seguramente era por su sharingan. Muy útil en ese tipo de misiones y con la mayoría de ese clan ocupados en otros asuntos, quizás se la dejaron a él como última instancia. Sin embargo, ese tipo de orden habría sido demasiado, incluso para él mismo. ¿Cómo terminar con la vida de niños pequeños? Fueran cuales fueran las causas era simplemente… no tenía una palabra para describir eso. No lo culpaba por tomar esa decisión.

―Yo creo que los ninjas siempre nos enfrentamos a decisiones imposibles ―murmuró Menma mientras abrazaba al moreno―, pero no creo que hayas hecho nada malo ―confesó sincero aferrándose a él.

―Gracias ―dijo con voz trémula conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. Estaba feliz por el apoyo de Menma, pero sabía que falló como shinobi―. Siempre se nos inculcó que un ninja debía abandonar sus sentimientos por el bien de las misiones.

―Es uno de los preceptos básicos ―secundó de manera algo triste.

―Es por eso que nunca quise ser un shinobi ―confesó Charasuke mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes por aquellas lágrimas acumuladas. No por el dolor de su herida sangrante, sino por el de haberse convertido en algo que no era―. Ese tipo de misiones u ordenes yo no… yo no puedo. No soy un arma.

―Yo permaneceré a tu lado sin importar qué ―prometió Menma sujetando sus mejillas―. No me importa quien diga lo contrario, si eres un buen o mal shinobi no me interesa. Eres fiel a ti mismo y eso es todo lo que valoraré y admiraré siempre de ti.

En el cruel mundo de los ninjas, la muerte era pan de cada día. Matar o ser asesinado. Presa o cazador. No había lugar para el punto medio que Charasuke deseaba, pero sólo había una persona dispuesta a desafiar las leyes para apoyarlo. Y mientras esos ojos azules no lo despreciaran por anhelar conservar sus sentimientos intactos, tendría la fuerza para seguir adelante.

_“Gracias, Menma”_


	2. Cap 2: Pirata

Día 2: Pirata

Estaba hundido. Literal y figurativamente, pues estaba ahogándose. Todo por culpa de aquel maldito pirata. Era escurridizo y hábil con la espada. Lo había subestimado estúpidamente por ser un simple bribón. Después de todo, siempre se jactó de ser el mejor marine de toda la armada. Era humillante. La idea de dejarse arrastrar hasta donde su vergüenza jamás fuera conocida lo seducía momento a momento.

―Creía que los marines al menos sabían nadar ―dijo aquella risueña y molesta voz―. Ya estás a salvo, _kitsune-chan_ ―agregó aquel pirata.

Menma abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, notando las sogas alrededor de su cuerpo. Estaba atado y frente a él Charasuke, el pirata más buscado de los siete mares. Cualquier miembro de la armada que se respetaba ansiaba ser quien lo atrapé y lo condené a la horca. El moreno estaba vestido con aquella blusa blanca y pantalones anchos. Todo combinado con su infaltable sombrero de capitán.

―¿Por qué me salvaste? ―preguntó enojado. Estaba sintiendo su orgullo herido gracias a ese sujeto.

―Te estoy dando las gracias por dejarme escapar aquella vez ―respondió tranquilamente―. Vamos, ¿no lo recuerdas? El baile del rey Jiraiya ―aclaró―. Bailaste conmigo toda la noche ―afirmó acercando su rostro hasta prácticamente rozar los labios del otro.

Menma no entendió esas palabras. Intentó recordar aquel baile mencionado y ubicar a la persona con quien estuvo toda la noche.

_Estaba junto a otros efectivos de la marina custodiando el baile de su majestad para evitar la llegada de los indeseados piratas. Pues al estar todo el pueblo invitado les sería fácil infiltrarse a robar. La fama de mujeriego del pirata Uchiha le dio la idea de tenderle una trampa. Habló con algunas muchachas dispuestas a colaborar con su causa. A cambio de dinero claramente. El baile transcurrió sin ninguna anomalía. Incluso tuvo tiempo de conocer a una bella dama de cabellera y ojos oscuros._

_―¿Usted es de la marina? ―preguntó “ella” cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su abanico._

_―Estoy aquí para protegerla y a sus pertenencias de cualquier rata ―respondió más por educación que por querer._

_―Qué valiente ―halagó ella tomando su mano―. Comparta la siguiente pieza conmigo, por favor. Se lo merece luego de una noche trabajando tan duro._

_Quiso negarse, pero algo en ella lo atrajo de inmediato. Compartió una, dos, tres piezas y pronto se vio deseando que la noche fuera más larga. Sin embargo, cuando oyó a sus hombres avisando el avistamiento de los piratas de Charasuke no dudó en sacarla del castillo junto a los demás evacuados. Pronto inició la lucha contra los piratas. Mas no duró demasiado tiempo. Cosa que lo extrañó y no entendió hasta horas después, cuando se reportó el robo. De alguna manera faltaban todas las joyas de los invitados._

―Tú eres… ―susurró enojado y sorprendido Menma.

―Fuiste mi valiente caballero aquella noche ―se burló Charasuke con una gran sonrisa antes de subirse a su barco y dejarlo en el puerto.

―¡Maldito! Me engañaste ―reclamó avergonzado mientras se removía en su sitio en un inútil intento por liberarse―. ¡Te atraparé! ―advirtió con un grito lleno de furia viéndolo escapar a mar abierto mientras le sonreía de aquella manera petulante.

_“Estoy esperando eso. Quiero que me persigas, me acoses y no dejes de pensar en mí. Surcaré todos los mares y te los mostraré mientras me sigues, Menma. Nunca te aburrirás conmigo, ni yo contigo” _


	3. Día 3; Demonio

Día 3: Demonio

―¿Por qué demonios tengo que perder mi tiempo en esto? ―preguntó Charasuke con fastidio mirando a su padre.

―Es todo un honor realizar este trabajo, hijo ―respondió el mayor con seriedad.

―Tengo que bañarme al aire libre, bajo el chorro de agua fría que cae de un maldito río que ni limpio ha de estar. ¡Y es de madrugada! ―gritó temblando.

El joven moreno estaba temblando de frío bajo las cristalinas aguas provenientes del río mencionado anteriormente. Llevaba puesto sólo una yukata de color blanco. Un atuendo precario y para nada protector del frío de la noche. Pues la luna aun reinaba en el cielo. El amanecer era próximo, pero aún faltaba bastante para la llegada del mismo. Sin embargo, debía cumplir con el ritual de purificar su cuerpo para realizar las ceremonias en su templo.

―No te quejes ―ordenó su padre cruzado de brazos―. Es parte de tu deber como miembro de la familia Uchiha.

―¡¿Por qué?! ―cuestionó molesto sin dejar de abrazarse a sí mismo en un inútil intento de darse algo de calor―. Podemos rezar sin arriesgarnos a contraer una hipotermia, papá.

―Es parte de las tradiciones y muy necesario para enfrentarnos a demonios y espíritus malignos ―explicó con cansancio su padre―. Te lo he repetido miles de veces. Debemos purificar nuestros cuerpos antes de purificar las energías malignas.

―Puras tonterías ―murmuró enojado.

―Debo irme a atender lo demás. Recuerda que debes bañarte bien e ir al templo a orar para reforzar el sello del Kyubi ―ordenó el patriarca Uchiha.

El adulto se dio la vuelta y regresó a su hogar. Generalmente siempre llegaban muchas personas pidiendo su ayuda. Él como monje del pueblo se encargaba de cualquier problema con maldiciones y demás asuntos relacionados a la magia negra. Por ello desde muy temprano tenía las puertas de su casa abiertas para cualquier consulta. Mientras dejaba a su hijo menor con el deber legado de su hermano mayor. Itachi fue quien anteriormente se encargó de aquel sello, el cual era lo único que podía evitar el renacer del temido demonio Kyubi.

―No existe tal cosa como demonios ―murmuró Charasuke saliendo del agua helada―. Estúpido Itachi. Este era su deber, no mío ―protestó.

Pese a sus protestas caminó rumbo al sitio donde debía rezar. Frente del templo había un pequeño altar con una estatua de un zorro demonio de nueve colas. Según la leyenda allí estaba sellado su alma y era deber de la familia Uchiha rezar para mantenerlo prisionero. Generación tras generación cumplían esa tarea para proteger a todos del odio de la bestia. No obstante, el menor estaba más que cansado de esa vieja historia. Lo hacían bañarse a la intemperie, madrugar y orar por horas. Podía perdonar esas cosas, pero había un detalle especialmente molesto de su vida como sacerdote.

―Por culpa de una estúpida piedra debo permanecer virgen ―se quejó mirando con molestia la estatua―. Estoy seguro que mis antecesores se inventaron la historia para hacernos famosos. No tengo pruebas, pero estoy seguro ―dijo admirando en detalle el talismán sobre la superficie del zorro de piedra―. ¿Qué clase de demonio se dejaría sellar por un montón de calvos vírgenes? Apuesto a que te hicieron su zorra, ¿verdad? ―preguntó a la estatua como si pudiera responderle―. Un grupo de viejos calvos con años reprimiendo sus pervertidos deseos te sometieron. Qué patético ―bromeó.

Si iba a tener que rezarle de nuevo a esa tonta roca, al menos lo haría divertido. O eso pensó…

―¿Cómo osas llamarme “zorra”, niño insolente? ―preguntó una voz gruesa y profunda.

―Debo estar alucinando ―exclamó sorprendido mirando hacia todos lados―. Itachi si estás jugándome una broma quiero que sepas que ya no caigo en esos trucos. No me asustaras usando a la zorra ―dijo tratando de sonar firme.

―Lo sigues repitiendo ―afirmó con molestia la voz desconocida.

La estatua comenzó a romperse dejando ver cabello, o mejor dicho un pelaje de color anaranjado oscuro. Charasuke vio el talismán principal desprenderse y caer al suelo al igual que los demás amuletos colgados cerca del zorro. De inmediato, retrocedió y se ocultó tras un árbol no creyendo lo que veía. La roca se rompió hasta dejar ver a un enorme zorro. Jamás había presenciado algo similar y dudaba de sus propios ojos. Veía claramente una energía diabólica surgiendo de su cuerpo y rodeándolo. Su padre le había hablado al respecto de la energía espiritual, pero ante su propia incapacidad de verla la creyó un cuento para engañar a los crédulos.

―Creo que es hora de cumplir con mi deber como Uchiha ―susurró Charasuke mirando al zorro―. ¡Escapar por mi vida! ―gritó alejándose de allí.

Debía llegar donde su padre y pedirle ayuda. Él seguramente era experto en el tema y sabría cómo volver a meterlo en la piedra. Corrió lo más rápido posible maldiciendo la yukata ceremonial que siempre detestó ponerse luego del baño. Se ilusionó con la idea de haber sido olvidado por el demoniaco ente, pero se equivocó. Nada más parpadear tenía al enorme animal frente suyo. Era tan grande como un camión, por lo que ganarle en fuerza bruta estaba descartado. Lo desgarraría nada más recibir un zarpazo. Y ni se diga de poder espiritual. Pues era muy ignorante en ese asunto, pese a que le enseñaron los hechizos, jamás los puso en práctica.

―Me pregunto qué debería hacer contigo ―comentó mientras su figura se reducía drásticamente hasta cambiar a la figura de un joven casi de la misma edad de Charasuke.

Sus cabellos negros rebeldes combinando con la fiereza de aquellos ojos rojizos fijos en su persona. Era un demonio ansioso de causar destrucción en el mundo como en antaño, pero primero quería encargarse del monje. Ese mocoso que mediante sus burlas y frases de mal gusto consiguieron darle la fuerza para destrozar el sello. Se acercó hasta tenerlo acorralado contra un árbol.

―Antes te quejaste de tener que conservarte virgen ―murmuró cerca de su rostro―. Podemos arreglar eso ―avisó antes morder su cuello.

Uchiha soltó un grito de dolor. Cerró un ojo a causa del mismo sintiendo como si estuviera bebiendo de su sangre. Se sentía mareado. Ese maldito zorro estaba haciendo algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero pensó deprisa en sus opciones. Si quería escapar del demonio debería usar su memoria.

―Eso es algo que yo mismo arreglaré ―respondió el monje llevando la mano a su bolsillo.

―¿No te han enseñado a cerrar la boca? ―preguntó mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente del cuello.

―Me lo preguntan seguido ―contestó con una sonrisa falsa antes de golpearlo con su puño en el rostro.

―Es inú… ―iba a decir hasta que sintió su rostro ardiendo mientras tenía una clara marca de quemadura.

―Lo sería si no fuera porque tengo el talismán en mi mano ―explicó Charasuke sonriendo de lado―. Si esta cosita te mantuvo sellado tendrá efecto sobre ti aún.

―Al igual que la marca en tu cuello ―respondió el demonio apartándose al recibir el ataque de más talismanes en su dirección.

―¡Charasuke! ―gritó su padre acercándose a socorrerlo.

El menor de los Uchiha se sujetó de la marca en su cuello sintiendo como todo su cuerpo quemaba dolorosamente. Profirió varios gritos preso de la agonía.

―Mi nombre es Menma, recuérdelo ―se presentó el demonio―. Pronto volveré por mi presa ―anunció con una sonrisa maliciosa mostrando sus afilados y ensangrentados colmillos.

Fugaku no pudo ir tras él al estar ocupado sujetando a su hijo menor. Sin embargo, sabía que no tendría que perseguir a aquel demonio. No sabía lo que podría buscar en Charasuke, pero fuera lo que fuera pronto lo sabrían. Pues aquella marca no la hizo por simple decoración. Y cuando volvieran a verse nadie sabía lo que podría suceder entre ellos.


End file.
